


My heart is ever at your service.

by Dazelife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - College, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Canon, College Setting, F/M, Flirting, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Multi, Sexual Humor, bellarke AU, student!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazelife/pseuds/Dazelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is going to college and she's very happy about this opportunity.<br/>She meets a lot of new people and makes friends quickly, even though there are still problems coming along the road.<br/>And there's one guy - Bellamy Blake - , who not only gave her the most stupid nickname ever, but seems to be everywhere where she is... She couldn't be more annoyed by him.<br/>Unfortunately her problems increase the more their worlds collide.<br/>She won't hate him forever. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is not that small like in the show, she’s 5’11 now.  
> That’s on purpose and quite important for the story. No, she won’t model or something like that.
> 
> I also made a Pinterest board for the fanfic. With photos of the outfits, dorm room etc.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/dazelife/my-heart-is-ever-at-your-service/  
> ________________________________  
> Just by the way, I'm not a native English speaker, BUT I love The 100 and definitely wanted to write this fanfiction in English.

Clarke heard the birds chirp as she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore. The blonde girl yawned and tried to find a new sleeping position to snooze a bit more, because she was just tired. But she couldn't really find a new one, this bed was different to the one at home...  
Then Clarke heard somebody snoring at the other end of the room. She flipped over, finally realized where she was and smiled. College. 

The dark haired girl in the bed on the opposite side of the room was lying on her back, cuddled up in her blue and white striped blankets. Clarke remembered that she said her name was Octavia, but they didn’t speak much yesterday, because the girl arrived quite late.

She wanted to get up and tried to do that without making much noise. It went quite well and the blonde was almost at the door to their bathroom (sharing it with another room), when the floor under her feet creaked. Being too surprised by the unexpected noise, Clarke stumbled and fell on the floor. Ouch!

This finally led to waking up Octavia. She groaned, but cracked a smile at Clarke, who was lying on the floor with an even more surprised expression on her face.  
“Morning. Are you okay?” Octavia said with a croaky voice.  
“Morning. Yes, thanks for asking. And I’m sorry. Didn’t wanna wake you up. I was just on my way to the bathroom to make myself ready for some exploring on the campus.” Clarke smirked and waited for her to answer.  
“Oh that’s cool. Will you go alone? Because I would love to join you on your adventure.” She replied.  
“I wanted to go alone, but I guess it’ll be definitely more fun to have somebody with me. So let’s just get ready and head out?”  
“Sounds good. Take your time to get ready, Clarke. I'm still kind of half asleep.” Octavia joked and moaned straight afterwards.

Clarke went back to the bed and picked up her cloths as well as phone. She checked the weather and smiled. It would be a hella sunny day. When Clarke was in the bathroom, she did her basic morning routine while having her head phones popped in. Brushing her teeth and hair. Putting on some light make up. Dressing. She got a bit distracted by the music – dancing around like crazy.

Suddenly there was someone loudly knocking on the dorm room door. Clarke didn’t expect someone and was curious who it could be. But she wasn’t decently dressed already, so she couldn’t open the door when standing there half-naked in front of some stranger. Fortunately she heard Octavia shouting and hurrying to open the door. Still being curious she popped out her head phones and stopped the music to listen.

“Hey O. Already awake? How come?” said a male voice.  
“Oh hey douchebag. I could ask you the same.” She heard Octavia laughing in a friendly way. “My roommate, Clarke, woke me up because she fell on the floor.”  
“Sounds like this Clarke is a bit of a cub...”  
“I dunno that. But I’ll explore the campus with her later and she seems really nice.”  
Clarke smiled hearing that reply. She really wanted to make good friends and it was already a good beginning, if her roommate liked her.  
“Bell? Could you go now? I have stuff to do. I guess you’ll meet with your friends later.”  
“Yeah, okay.” She heard this guy called Bell groaning. “But don’t do drugs or anything. It’s just your first day at college.”  
“Ugh. Don’t be that worried. I can handle myself.”  
Octavia seemed to be annoyed and due to the noises, she pushed the guy out of their room and quickly shut the door.

Clarke hurried to finish dressing and before leaving the bathroom, she checked her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a grey and very wide shirt with thin black stripes, an olive, lightweight jacket/blouse as well as some black thights. On her feet she was wearing black leather boots. Her vintage watch completed the look. Clarke put her hair into a messy bun and nodded. She was ready to go.

Therefore she opened the bathroom door and came back into their room. Octavia sat on her bed still wearing her PJ’s.

“Who was that creep? And who names their child Bell?” Clarke asked interested.  
Octavia grinned at her. “That’s my brother Bellamy, but I call him Bell.”  
“Ops. Sorry. I didn’t know that.” Clarke sighed embarrassed.  
“Ah don’t worry. He’s an overprotective douche sometimes and that was one of those moments, when he just knocks on the dorm of his little sister to check if everything is okay.”

Clarke always wished to have a sibling, especially an older brother. She would have also appreciated this. She said exactly this to Octavia. The brunette seemed amused by this.

“Yeah, I would probably appreciate it more, if Bell would do it not that much. Anyways, I should make myself ready, don’t you think?”  
“Totally! I’ll wait here.” Clarke announced and let herself fall on her bed, which was surprisingly comfy. 

After some time, she heard how the door was opened and Octavia stepped outside. She looked gorgeous, Clarke had to be honest.  
“Oh my gosh, I love that!” She said and beamed a smile at the girl standing next to the bathroom door. Octavia was wearing a black ripped skinny jeans, a loose, white kind of crop top paired with a black leather jacket as well as some white converse shoes. Her hair was braided on the side and it looked amazing.

“Aw thanks Clarke. But you look hella good as well!”  
Both of them clutched the things they needed for now and left the room. They wandered through the hallway and already met some people, even though it was just 9.30am.

“I guess we should eat some breakfast first. Let’s go to some coffee shop.” Octavia suggested.  
“Sounds great. I’m starving!” Clarke stated. “I know a place near the campus. Have already been there yesterday afternoon. We should go there.”  
“Agreed.” But then Octavia suddenly stopped. “Oh shit. I forgot something. I’ll be right back. You can already wait outside, if you want to.”  
Clarke nodded. “Okay, see ya in a couple minutes.”

Octavia sprinted back the way they came and Clarke walked towards.  
The blonde was getting closer to the entrance door walking quite cheery, because she was happy she already found a nice person to talk to. Octavia was clearly a cool girl. Clarke didn’t pay attention to her surrounding and just focused on her thoughts. Thinking about what she could paint next. Maybe she could also sit outside and paint a campus building or something. Probably she could als -

All the sudden she was hit by something, more precisely someone. She saw a dark haired attractive guy with freckles, who was just a tall as she was, in front of herself. He almost pushed her away, because his running was that stubborn and vigorous. Clarke stumbled and almost fell on the stairs. She felt the squeeze of a hand at her arm, which saved her from tumbling. The blonde sighed and noticed she held her breath before due to the surprising collision.

“Um, sorry?” Clarke looked directly into the brown eyes of her helper, unsure about what just happened. The guy, who was now standing one stair above her and was now taller ~~and clearly more confident therefore~~ , smirked smugly. She guessed he was about her age, at a max two years older.  
“You’re welcome, Princess.” He said arrogantly. 

She had already continued walking, when she heard him replying. Instantly turning around on her heel, Clarke stared at him. Moreover she noticed he was trying to make himself taller with standing more straight. She wanted to roll her eyes, but then thought better of it.  
“What did you just say?”, she shouted angry. It was more a rhetorical question, than a real one. But she hurried back and faced the boy, staring at him with a fierce look. She hated being called by a nickname, especially by a conceited, strange guy, who almost run her over.  
“I said you’re welcome. Didn’t you understand that?” The guy mocked in a sickly sweet and faked voice. It pissed her off even more. Still, he looked a bit impressed by her reaction, he surely did not see that coming.  
“You almost knocked me down without saying sorry afterwards. And then YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING NICKNAME!” Clarke didn’t know why she was shouting now, but she was just pissed. Mostly because it reminded her of her dad, who always gave her funny nicknames. He was dead for two years now and she wasn't crying immediately, when she or somebody else mentioned her dad. But she still wasn't really over her loss. This memory - how he gave her nicknames - associated with this doucebag in front of her, was too much for Clarke. 

The people around her stared at both of them - perking their eyebrows, shaking their head in disbelief.  
Clarke immediately regretted her reaction and blushed, but she couldn’t turn back time. Unfortunately. Feeling very uncomfortable now, she just wanted to disappear into nirvana. The dark haired guy glanced at her in a way she could not define or interpret. 

“Why are you freaking out like that? I helped you, saved you from falling on the hard stone. Can’t you just thank me like every other normal person?”  
“Um no? You were the reason it happened. I did say sorry. Why can’t you?” Clarke declared.  
“I’m sorry, Princess.” The guy said nippy. He saw her rolling her eyes and she seemed to calm down, even though he saw the nickname annoyed her. They kept silent for a couple seconds, he heard her breathing angrily. 

“Just fuck off and do never ever use that nickname again, –… “ Clarke wanted to say his name to emphasize the importance of it, but she realized she didn’t know that name.  
“Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” She catched the sound of his now surprisingly friendly voice. Her eyes widened in shock. 

Oh my god, why did she have to collide with the brother of her roommate?! Damn! She shouted at him for actually no real reason. Not a reason the others would understand, if she explained. It could have been anybody else, just not him! He would definitely tell her sister, if he learned that she was his sister’s roommate, because he was just a stupid overprotective guy. Clarke supposed it wouldn’t make a good impression on Octavia and the possibility of their friendship – being within her reach – was gone. She would be known as the choleric and always angry blonde, who cried at a boy for clearly just a dumb reason. Okay, now she was probably exaggerating a bit…

The blonde blushed even more and sighed. “I’m sorry for screaming at you like this.” Clarke admitted, looking straight into Bellamy’s eyes. “And bye. Have a nice day.”  
She flipped over, rushing to the door to the campus, being obviously embarrassed by herself. 

“And you are…?” Clarke heard Bellamy’s voice behind her, but pretended she didn’t hear it. Clarke finally reached the exit door, opening it quickly. When she stopped on the outside in front of the building Clarke exhaled deeply. She realized she had been holding her breath, again.

The girl was just about to fetch her phone as she heard a surprised voice.  
“Clarke? What the heck are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets somebody from her past, gets to know more about Octavia as well as Bellamy and is very suprised by someone, who seems to also attend the same class.  
> We also get to know more about Clarke's situation and background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this chapter and I'm proud I did it that fast. :)
> 
> Btw, don't forget I have all outfits of the characters as pictures on this Pinterest board.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/dazelife/my-heart-is-ever-at-your-service/
> 
> I also have a Tumblr for The 100 (and more). The link is in the end notes.

Clarke turned around immediately and looked completely astonished at the person standing in front of her. Finn. Finn Collins. The guy she dated for almost 2 years. They broke up because he moved away and she had the worst heartbreak ever. She cried for days, weeks, months. But she’d finally moved on and was glad about that. Unfortunately she didn’t expect to see him here. Hours away from their home town as well as miles away from the town, where he had moved after they split up.

Suddenly she felt very nervous and uneasy, looking on her feet to avoid looking in Finn’s face.

“Um, I’m going to College here. What about you?” Her inadvertently high-pitched and very surprised voice spoke volumes. He watched at her and smiled. “Same. What a coincidence to meet you here. That has to be destiny – bringing us, our relationship back together. ” 

She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. Did he try to say…Did he want to… Clarke paused herself to reply with a tad wheezy sound in her voice. He got straight to the point or did she just get the wrong end of the stick?

“What are you trying to say?” The blonde gazed at him confused. She wasn’t sure if she understood the right thing, the thing he intendedly wanted to say. 

Finn slightly blushed. “We’re at the same college. I guess, we could go out some time? Sitting and talking and other stuff?” Then he winked at her and a large smile appeared on his face.

The blonde was baffled and didn’t know what to say. The thoughts in her head were going crazy. There were a few moments of silence.  
“Um…do you - …do we –“ Clarke wasn’t that sure about herself and her feelings. There was one question that immediately popped up in her head after Finn finished. She tried to relax and inhaled deeply. “Would this be a date?” 

Finn smirked and nodded. “I thought that would be nice. A date. You and me. I mean it was fate, that brought us here. So shouldn’t we appreciate and thank for it? With going on a date?”

“I guess …- I don’t really know…” Clarke wasn’t completely convinced. Especially after their painful breakup.

He kind of knew what she was thinking. “Don’t worry. I won’t break your heart again. I still have feelings for you. The breakup was also really tough for me and I’m not over you. Let’s try again. We’re taking it slow.”

The girl took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s try it.” He cracked a smile the second he heard her ‘okay’. “When should we meet? Where?”

“Are you free tonight? I can pick you up at 7. At this exact place here? I know a nice restaurant near the campus.” Finn replied, audibly glad about their new chance.  
“That would work.” 

“Tonight it is then. I’m very happy about that.”

“Me too.” Clarke revealed, finally really smiling at him. He glanced at his watch and she saw the shock in his face.  
“I’m sorry, Clarke. I have to go. I’m really sorry about that! Especially because I would love to continue our chat. But I’ll pick you up at 7 and it will be amazeballs. I swear! See ya.” He looked sorry, but flipped over to hurry in another direction. She followed him with her eyes and Finn turned his head again – with an amazingly attractive grin on his face. After some time he entered a building at the campus.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t believe what he’d just asked her.  
It’s okay, the blonde tried to remind herself. All her feelings for Finn had emerged again and hit her all the sudden. The passion. The love. The feeling of safety in his arms. But also the hate after they broke up. The anger, sadness, shock. After this rollercoaster of emotions she had to handle during and after the sudden end of their love story… She tried to remember how to properly breath and finally managed to control her breath.

Clarke felt her knees going weak and slowly slurped to a near bank to sit down. She didn’t know if she would survive her date with Finn, even though she was happy about it. But it was kind of a relapse ... She hoped he would not break his word. 

“Hey? Are you okay?” The blonde girl looked up in surprise, when she heard another familiar voice. Octavia was headed in her direction and looked a bit worried. “Are you okay? You look…you look like something happened. Do you want to tell me?” 

Octavia dropped on the seat next to her and put her arm around Clarke.

“There happened strange things to me while you were away.” 

“Like what?”  
Clarke didn’t want to tell her about Bellamy, so she just started with the most recent and therefore only other strange thing to tell.

“I just meet my ex-boyfriend.” Did that even applied for Finn’s and her relationship, now that they were going on a date again? “He moved away some years ago after we’d been together for over two years. We split up. He broke my heart and I hated myself for still loving him. It was a tough time afterwards. But now we met again and he kinda sorta revealed he still has feelings for me. End of the story is that we’re going on a date tonight. I’m happy about that opportunity, but also not sure, if I really want that after …after…” Clarke stopped herself and realized she was crying. The girl was a bit amazed by her sudden reaction, but supposed it was because of the pent-up emotions about her relationship with Finn.

“Hey. Hey. Clarke. That’s okay. It’s okay. Just let it out.” Octavia said while holding her tight and trying to comfort her until she finally stopped her silent sobbing.

“Are you really okay? Do you really wanna go on this date tonight?”

“Yes, I will. I guess this was just a reaction to my built-up emotions. I’m okay.” Clarke smiled at Octavia, glad she was here to soothe her. “Really. I’m okay now.” The blonde laughed and got up.

“Hey, let’s go. I’m still starving.” She held out her hand and pulled up her friend. Octavia linked arms with her and Clarke directed her to the coffee shop where she’d been yesterday.

She pushed the door to open it and was suddenly surrounded by the heavenly smell of coffee. She closed her eyes, breathed in the scent.

“Coffee addict?” Clarke picked up Octavia’s amused voice and chuckled.  
“I guess so. What about you?”  
“Guilty. There’s no good morning without coffee.” The girls burst into laughter and when they calmed down, they cheerfully glanced at each other. 

They were waiting in the queue for just a short amount of time. They got their beloved cups full of coffee and some bagels, Octavia and Clarke scanned the coffee shop for a place to sit subsequently and finally found something. After some silent moments of enjoying their coffee and bagels, they started talking.

Octavia opened up about her and Bellamy’s past. They didn’t have a father. At least they didn’t know him. Their mum died four years ago and both were still not over it, they would never be. Clarke saw that Octavia got watery eyes and squeezed her hand in condolence and to comfort her. 

Therefore Bellamy had to care for both of them and the brunette said that it was really hard for him (for her as well) sometimes, even though he didn’t admit it. He wanted to be strong for his little sister. He’d always been a kind of father figure for her and after their mother died, Bellamy was also a kind of mother. The only family she had.  
He wanted to study, but still care for Octavia. Therefore he had already started to study once, but tried again this year. Due to unbridgeable problems Bellamy didn’t want to tell his little sister about.

After this part of their conversation, they kept silent and Clarke wasn’t sure what to say.

“And what about you?” Octavia asked her curiously to break the roaring silence.

“It’s also not such a happy story. I lost my dad two years ago and my mum had something to do with it, even though she won’t admit it.” She saw that this detail shocked her friend. “I broke off all contact with my mum. Fortunately I get some money as a half-orphan and my family was/is kind of rich, so I don’t have to worry about money. That made it a lot easier for me to just go away. I started to study medicine, but I realized it’s not the perfect thing for me, even though I enjoyed it. That’s why I moved here and now I start studying art.”

“So you paint? I love painting and scribbling things, but I’m not a real talent. I guess you are. Can you show me something?” Octavia viewed her excited.

“Actually, yes. I always carry a scrapbook with me.” Clarke pulled out a scrapbook and opened it. “I love sitting somewhere, scribbling something. It’s very relaxing for me.”  
The blonde saw how Octavia’s jaw dropped as she flipped through the pages. “Those are brilliant. You are so talented. It was definitely a good decision, that you are studying art now.” Clarke blushed in embarrassment. 

“Thanks Octavia. That’s so nice of you!” 

During the ongoing day, both really bonded and laughed a lot. They explored the campus, talked to other freshmans and cared about organizational matters. It was late afternoon, when they returned and Clarke hurried to get ready for her date with Finn.

It was 6.50pm, when she was finished with dressing, hair and make-up. The process at all didn’t take that long, but Octavia and her chatted almost the whole time and kinda forgot the time. 

The brunette nodded satisfied at her “work”, while Clarke looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a beautiful red dress with a kind of round shaped V-neck, which was tight on her waist and merged into a A-line skirt, that ended just above her knees. It was kind of similar to a dress from the 50s or at least the 50s style.  
She had put on light make up and her hair was curly combined with a waterfall braid. Clarke felt very pretty and thanked her roommate.

She slipped into her black and simple flats before rushing to the point where Finn and she would meet.  
_____________________________________________________  
It was very late, when she returned to her room. She tried to open the door as quietly as possible, but she didn’t even need to do it.  
Octavia was still awake, Clarke might have guessed.

“Aaaaand?” Her roommates voice was excited and prying at the same time. “How was it?”

“I had a lot of fun with Finn. But I dunno. He’s kind of different, even though he didn’t really change. I’m not sure what to do now.” Clarke summarized her impression of the evening, because she was hella tired and the classes started tomorrow morning. 

“I guess the best thing is to just sleep now.” Octavia replied while sitting on her bed in her supercute blue PJs. “You can tell me the details tomorrow.”

“Sounds tempting.” Clarke sighed and crept to the bathroom to change into her beloved dark purple PJs she got last summer. Then she started to remove her make-up and brushed her hair after opening her braid.  
__________________________________________________________  
The next morning was there far too soon. Her alarm went off and she tried to open her eyes. But then closed them immediately after she was blended by the sun. It was only 6am, but she had such a "great" place to sleep, the sun would shine exactly in her face at the morning. Clarke groaned, rubbed her eyes and stretched. 

After getting up and brushing her teeth, she woke up Octavia, who wasn’t happy about that. Obviously. 

"Ugh...do I really need to get up now? Who exactely said that we have to be up that early? It's such an inhuman time." Octavia grumbled and the blonde girl snickered. 

“Hey. We have to make ourselves ready to be punctual to class. I also wanna eat something small before and I definitely need coffee.” Clarke yawned and smiled at the brunette. “You can go to the bathroom, I just need to change.” 

Octavia went into the bathroom and Clarke used the time to decide what she would wear today. In the end she was dressed in light blue high-waisted shorts with a small belt. Her loose white top was tucked into her shorts and she donned a bigger blazer in darker jeans blue. The blonde also slipped into her white converse shows and put her hair into a simple pony tail. 

In this moment Octavia opened the bathroom door.

“Ready for our first day?”

“Hell yes! Of course!” Octavia exclaimed, definitely wide awake and joyful now. “We’ll be awesome.”

Both of the girls giggled and grabbed their bags to go. While they walked towards the campus building for the classes Clarke got out a banana to brace herself. They also made a short stop to get some coffee. The blonde girl remembered Octavias words about coffee in the morning from yesterday and grinned, because it was just true for both of them.

“Okay. Bye Clarke. See ya in a couple hours. Have fun during your classes.” She heard Octavia saying. Clarke hugged Octavia goodbye, who was taking different stairs to get to her lecture and trudged forward.

After a short time, the girl found the room for her first class. It wasn’t a big one, but she found a free seat immediately.  
She focused on getting their, not on her surrounding and exhaled deeply, when she sat down and relaxed her muscles.

“Hey Princess, also attending this class?” Clarke turned around in surprise when she recognized the voice and her new nickname. 

She directly stared in the eyes of a freckled, dark haired guy, who smirked at her in a way she still couldn’t define.  
Bellamy Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :)  
> I wasn't sure what to put in to this one, but I guess it's okay at all.
> 
> And thanks for the kudos and comments :*
> 
> This is my Tumblr btw:  
> http://dwarfsandhobbits.tumblr.com/


End file.
